<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The  Tea Cups are too small! by ForTheHearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958154">The  Tea Cups are too small!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts'>ForTheHearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gakumugi❤️❤️ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tea cups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"These tea cups are way too small!" Gaku tells her.</p><p>Just a night wandering in an amusement park. GakuxTsumugi. More to come of these lovely beings. Constructive criticism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gakumugi❤️❤️ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2298740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The  Tea Cups are too small!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to IDOLiSH7. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The Tea cups are way too small!</em> </strong>
</p><p>It was just another cool night. A cool night a certain couple were enjoying each other's company. Gaku invited her over to his grandfather's place for a nice dinner with just the two of them. She obliged with such eagerness too. Just the thought of them alone together was too much at first. Calming herself down as told by her father.</p><p>
  <em>"He's a very great guy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes papa, he sure is."  Tsumugi agreed with delight.</em>
</p><p>Tsumugi knew of that true fact too.</p><p>The former idol close to being in his mid twenties, loved having her around. Each time they were together a great time was bound to happen. Especially this specific night. A night neither wouldn't forget.</p><p>A nice dinner of eating delicious seafood and pasta. A mixture of deliciousness that soared Tsumugi off the roof. She was nearly done eating, as Gaku gazed at her lovingly. His stare had her looking back up at him with a sudden shiver.</p><p>"You're always looking at me."</p><p>"Well you're great company," He inched close. "As well as a great girlfriend."</p><p>His words had her heart fluttering. With a cheery feeling. She finishes while teasing him with a shrimp in his open mouth. He approved her sudden move when taking the shrimp into his mouth.</p><p>Chewing a bit enjoying what she had prepared that evening. Already done with his own dinner he gets up cleaning up the small mess they've left. They had prepared dinner together since she had came over.</p><p>"Where should we go after we finish here?"</p><p>"I know of a place."</p><p>Tsumugi blinked a few times. As much as she liked his surprises, his sudden plan had her question his motive.</p><p>"Where are we going exactly?"</p><p>"It's a surprise." She would let it slide. Helping him clean up soon as she was done too.</p>
<hr/><p>Already finished cleaning the kitchen they were off. Somewhere that she didn't have a clue to. The couple decided on walking. A nice walk in that cold winter night wasn't such a bad idea either. Gaku was too jolly with what he had in mind soon as they pass by it.</p><p>"It's right here."</p><p>She stopped looking around. She blinks trying to take on where exactly they were at. Looking back at him as he showed her a few jiggling keys. </p><p>"Is that for the park?"</p><p>"Yes it is."</p><p>Gaku just opened the front gates. He would hear her pleading them not to get caught or in trouble.</p><p>"It's fine. We'll be very sneaky here."</p><p>Looking at her worried face. Calming her nerves with a small peck on her lips.</p><p>"Let's just go in and have fun."</p><p>She would touch her lips. He would pull her inside the huge park. Empty and quietness all over while they walked further. The many rides that were closed for the night, as well as not turned on.</p><p>"Let's go on there."</p><p>She follows his fingers. A small gasp makes her run towards the ride. Looking his way giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>"You're up for it?"</p><p>Tsumugi was a little nervous. The nerve of them being caught. Sneaking into the amusement park too.</p><p>"a--are you sure?"</p><p>Let's just have fun."</p><p>Gaku snickered trying to figure how to work the machine. She watched him as her feet moved on it's own. Finding herself in front of one of the moving machines. The machine being a small teacup.</p><p>"I'll wait here for you."</p><p>She made sure to buckle up, using her flashlight from her phone. Catching up on the timing too as it was nearing 10 at night. The ride would slowly begin moving. A little startle she was seeing him running to where she was waiting for him.</p><p>"Grab for my hand, Tsu-chan."</p><p>She does so, pulling him in. The ride begins going on a bit of a fast speed. The idea of them going on a ride was very  sneakily for them.</p><p>Though Tsumugi detected it was just them. He would try to fit himself onto the small ride. Giving her a nervous chuckle she couldn't help it either.</p><p>"Is it too small?"</p><p>"The tea cups are way too small!"</p><p>How right he was as he was real tall. Giving him a shrug as she was pleased by the sudden choice of ride too.</p><p>"w--will we be able to get off here?"</p><p>How right she was to ask. It was already thought of too. One of his former group mates was waiting below. </p><p>"Hello, Takanashi-san." Ryunosuke waves at her.</p><p>Gladly someone was there to stop the ride. She would scoot close to him. A little tight for him trying his best to close his long legs.</p><p>"Let's go one last time." She whispers.</p><p>Gaku texts Ryunosuke letting him know. The brunette looked at his phone soon as it buzzed. Reading over the text three times. His reply for the couple was a thumbs up.</p><p>They continued on for another spin. As much as the seating was uncomfortable for Gaku, he still had a blast. A blast as the women of his dreams was beside him. She would ask if he was alright too. His reply by her worried face was a sweet lingering kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>